A rift in trust
by CJfurlong
Summary: Description: We know the Story about the Swat Kats getting kicked out the enforcers ,but what about signing up and beyond that what if two new trainees after getting kicked out one of them couldn't let go of something in his past while the other was binde


Swat Kats : A Rift in Trust

Log : 1 Salavation or Punisment

Description: We know the Story about the Swat Kats getting kicked out the enforcers ,but what about signing up and beyond that what if two new trainees after getting kicked out one of them couldn't let go of something in his past while the other was binded by duty. Will their Friendship will be able to help them out when the both of them become the last thing they expected to be...enemies.

In a cold Damp Empty room where only a desk sits in the middle of the despair looking room witha head light swinging around the desk as if it was trying to escape the line that was supporting it no one was in the room except a large yellow tabby who was scuffed up a bit in a blue casual shirt and blue jeans. The Tabby waited in the room for about one hour but no one came in to greet him at all. He started to get irriated as his index finger was tapping on his elbow to occupy him from throwing the chair at the door. The door opens slowly as a large brown kat in a Head Enforcer uniform his cane struck down a bug that was crawling on the floor as his right hand was in a fist as he approached the tabby. He quietly let out a growl cause he was digusted by the site of this character that was sitting in the chair as he dealt with him before.

"Chance Furlong I thought I was gonna see you here again in a short time still can't stay out of trouble" Said the large kat as Chance smiles slighty out the left side of his mouth.

"I would say the same for you feral" Chance said as Feral took his right fist and punched Chance in the jaw hard as the spit flew from his mouth and a stream of Blood came from his mouth slighty.

"You still have that damn smart mouth Furlong" Feral Scowled at him as he slammed his cane down and shook the table slighty as the glass of water on it made slight ripples in it.

"What can I say Feral It runs in the family" Chance said as he wiped the blood from his lip on to his finger " You hit like my grandmother feral I bet you would be more comfortable in a dress with pink flowers on it" Chance said smartly as he recived another Hard hit in the face knocking him on the floor the recived a hard kick in the gut which made him cough up blood on the gray stone floor.

Chance gets up from the floor and just smile at Feral some more. Feral realizing this calmed down and sat down so did chance as the blood from his mouth began to recide. Chance sat their with his arms crossed as feral slid a yellow folder towards chance as he raised his eyebrows at it and sighed.

"What is it now feral " Chance said through his Teeth as Feral just smiled at him as he knew that he got the upper hand this time.

"This Chance is your police record with this record you can't do anything in the city not even be a garbage truck driver and without a job you're be homeless like your father was when he gave you up and was raised in that hell hole of a orphange" Feral said as Chance begins to clench his fists so hard that a vein was coming out from it. Chance Anger was building up as he remembered his childhood.

Chance when he was five

As a young tabby holding a stuffed animal and wearing a red shirt as he walks down a rough looking street in mega kat city while holding the hand of a bigger tabby with a sad look in his face as the young chance looks at his father sad face made chance wonder about what was going on pretty soon the two of them arrived at a run-down building as the large tabby looked at the chance. Chance held on to his dads arms crying as his tears stained the sidewalk.

"Daddy Don't go don't leave me here! please I wanna stay with you please" Chance cried his heart out his father slapped his hand away from him he looks at him and pats his head.

"Don't worry Chance I'll be back soon for you don't worry when I get back were gonna be rich son and you can have all the toys you want you will never have to sleep in a cold room nomore kay?" Said chance father as he wiped his sons tears as chance hugged his stuffed animal as he felt his fathers finger slowly leaving his face.

"I'll be back chance I promise kay you be good alright?" Chance father said as he slowly walked away from chance waving goodbye to him...Chance begins to cry again as he extended his hand out for his father.

12 year old Chance

Chance is sitting at the window sill looking out the street as downstairs was adoption day but chance didn't never come downstairs as he was still waiting for his father to come back and pick him up like he said he was but slowly over the years his heart slowly sunk as he was in denial he knew in his heart that he wasn't coming back just like the kids that got adopted. He looks down in the yard as the foster parents took their new children home Chance just scoffed at this sight but he was jealous he wanted someone to love him as well.

"Who needs parents they don't care they just making a show so they would seem nice but they're mean and make them slaves in thier homes like here" Chance said as he did though he sunk his head down some as in his heart he wanted the love and attention he longed for all those years.

" Look at that Adoptless Chance sitting their waiting for his father to come back to pick him up give it up already hes not coming back he doesn't love you if he left you here and never came back knowing him hes smiling and not having to take care of a nuisance like you" said one of the boys that lived in the orphanage.

"He was propabley a bum like you" Said another kat as Chance starts to get angry from the comments he suddenly gets up and punches the kat into the floor and begins to pound him after a few seconds the head of the orphanage broke up the fight as chance was struggling to get free to finish the job.

"Let me go that bastard is gonna get what he gonna deserve" Chance said as his anger slowly calmed down some as tears begin to well up in his eyes the other children was afraid of chance when he goes berserk the heads of the orphanage had enough of this and was waiting for the chance to get rid of him once and for all.

"My father was a great man he was a hero" Chance said sobbly " I'll become a greater hero than he was I promise you that!" He yelled as he ran away from the room outside on the same path on which his father walked away from.

After that chance became a renegade living in home after home he was a trouble maker as he kept doing it to get attention at first the crimes was peity but he then moved up to get the attention of the enforcers to come and arrest him on several accounts til this very day.

Present Moment back in the room

"What do you say you claim that your father was always a hero you can be one like you wanted to be and also if you join we'll erase the crimnal record for good what do you say" Feral said with a grin as Chance growls slightly ,but he takes his left hand and shakes feral hand.

"Alright fine you got a deal but you gotta keep your word alright feral you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of your way" Chance said in a more serious tone as feral agreed.

Chance was led out into a room with a enforcer recruiter as he signed his name on the paper. Signing the paper he was now property of feral and feral only.

As he walked into the barricks he looked at the ceiling and begin to close his eyes slowly as he was drifting to sleep.

"What have I gotten myself into this time dad watch over me" Chance said quietly as he went to sleep for tommorrow was the beginning of the torture.

However though their was another kat who had a rough life as well ,but in a different way than Chance he had a rich relatives ,but what would make him leave all that?

"Name please?" Said the Recrutier as he looks at the brown kat wearing street clothes as if he was trying to hide his face he slowly unveils his hood to show him as a brown kat.

"Jake...Jake Clawson" said jake with a sad tone to his voice.

Next Log

Log 2

Betrayal within the family the one that wants to be free.


End file.
